Musing: The Royal Ranger
by musicgirl97
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS for the the couples in the story. After seeing the cover for the last book this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down, it is based on the known events of the last ever book and some of what I think may happen. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice; although I have met John Flanagan and spoke to him…it was so amazing, best day EVER

A/N: So I have written some other Stories for Primeval, Primeval: New World and Wild at Heart but this is my first Venture into the World of Rangers Apprentice. I think I can safely say that I am pretty obsessed with Rangers Apprentice; I have read it so many times that I don't know how many I have done it.

Anyway this little idea popped into my head when the cover was released for the new book. I already knew about it but the picture prompted me to actually write this, it is just the beginning at the moment on how I think it will all go down...so enjoy!

~Prologue: Sixteen Years~

* * *

Arabella, Princess of Araluen sat in the Courtyard of the Castle Araluen. She looked around at the passing guards and nobles of the Castle, wondering why she had to sit here when they could walk around. Even her little Brother Luka could walk around the castle, he was allowed to watch the Knights train and do jobs with their Dad, the King but instead she had to sit in the Castle courtyard and do her embroidery.

Arabella was just like her mother in every way. Her Blonde hair was plaited behind her back and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. But it was more than just her looks, her personality was just the same as her mothers. She would much rather be out in the Forrest or at Redmont Castle with Uncle Will and Auntie Alyss's twin boys Michael and James. They were much more fun than the Embroidery than her mother persisted with. 'You are the Princess of this great nation,' he mother would say. Arabella would just sigh as she looked into her mother's eyes, not wanting to be a disappointment but at the same time figuring out how she was going to get out of this place, the best way to bypass the guards that watched her and climb over the Castle wall.

Right as Cassandra or as she was more commonly called 'Evanlyn' was talking to her daughter, Horace and Luka ran past playing a game of Tag. Evanlyn sighed as she watched her husband and son run past, in no way acting like a king and prince. Evanlyn sat down beside her teenaged daughter. 'You know Arabella, when I was your age I was just like you. I used to try my hardest to get out of the Castle and go on adventures. I went on a few adventures, I got kidnapped by Skandia's, I went on a Royal mission to pay Erak's Ransom and I went to find your father. Being a Princess was not easy for me either but you need to persist at it.'

Arabella looked at her mother. 'Yes Mum. It's just so hard to be girl; I want to be out in the woods with James and Michael. I want to go riding and be outside. Not inside sewing.' Evanlyn wrapped her arm around her daughter. Knowing full well how she felt for she had been the same and her father and former King of Araluen had been the same.

He had always been saying 'Cassie, don't do this, Cassie don't do that.' Things would turn out ok for Arabella, she would just have to wait and see.

[x] A few hours earlier.

Will and Alyss sat riding side by side with their three Children following behind them. They always enjoyed going to Castle Araluen and there was a quiet buzz from their two boys as they chattered about what they were going to do when they saw Arabella and Luka.

But their daughter Gabriella was riding quietly sitting with poise and sophistication, exactly like her mother, but a spitting image of her father. Her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders, the waves rolling like the gentle movements of the sea. Her face resembled Wills, her big Brown eyes and long eyelashes drawing attention to her stunning features. Despite the fact that she resembled Will she was exceptionally beautiful just like her mother.

Will and his family visited Castle Araluen every now and again, whenever it was possible to escape from the duties which they had; Arabella and Luka like to play with James and Michael. Gabriella was the only one who was different, she preferred to walk around the Castle, talk to Evanlyn, Pauline and her mother, they were more like she was than the smelly brothers she had.

Between Will, Alyss, Horace and Evanlyn they had all known that Gabriella was going to follow in Alyss's footsteps. As a perfect combination of her two parents it was always going to be. The boys were a different matter; Will thought it might be Scribe school for James, he was intelligent and loved writing, despite his side passion for cheekiness and the great outdoors. But it was not so obvious for Michael; he was good at a number of things but really did not know where to go with any of it.

Will smiled at the thought of his children and his wife. He loved his family, but the rest of it was waiting for him in Castle Araluen. Horace, Alyss and Will had grown up together and Evanlyn and Horace were like brother and sister to him. But it was the new change to the head of the Ranger Corps who Will really wanted to see, and Will knew it was his wife whom his wife wanted to see. To Will and his wife Halt and Pauline were like their parents, both of them not remembering their own grew to love those two like they were their own, and it would be good to see them again and share the adventures that they had had since they had last seen each other.

Alyss looked at Will who was sitting astride the noble and valiant Tug, she longed for the closeness that they shared and decided to take action. She steered her own horse, a beautiful white Mare whose name was Snowy up beside Tug and twisted to the side. It was then when Will noticed what they were doing and he lent out his arm to help her climb onto Tug's back, something that they were practiced at.

Alyss wrapped her arms around her husband, Snowy having been trained by Old Bob to walk beside her. She rested her head on Will's shoulder and as she did she heard a small whiney from Tug and she knew from her experiences of being married to Will for sixteen years it was starting to come as naturally to Alyss as it did to will. Good to see you, girl.

'It's good to see you too.'

You know I can protect you better than the pretty girl? Tug said, and Will turned around to look at Alyss. He smiled at the girl who e had loved since he was a boy, intrigued by the conversation that was occurring between his horse and his wife. However Will Choose to Intervene.

'Are my ears hearing me correctly? Is my horse telling you he can protect you better than I can? What a nerve he has then.' Alyss smiled and kissed the back of his neck as Tug carried the two of them right to the gate of Castle Araluen.

From the gate the same thing would always happen, Will would climb over the wall and he would sneak his way into Halts office, the same way he always would, only this time it was a little bit different.

* * *

Well I hope that you enjoyed the first section. There are a few stories which I am writing at the moment so I can't guarantee a speedy daily update but the next chapter will be up in a few days. Please follow the story so you know when I update and leave me a review to tell me what you think, it would mean the world to me as this is my first Ranger's Apprentice story.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1: Old Friends~

Disclaimer: This series of books belongs to the very amazing John Flanagan; however the characters Arabella, Luka, James, Michael and Gabriella are all my characters, they belong to me

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story…I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.

* * *

Human Beings are creates of habit. Whenever Will visited Castle Araluen he always went the same way to sneak into Halts grand office. Everything was always the same, the guards were routinely walking around the castles battlements and it never took Will long to slip past them.

Then when her got to Halts office it all depended on where and what Halt was doing. But that was what made this so much fun, what made this game more challenging and enjoyable.

Halts words of Wisdom were drilled into his head when he was an apprentice so from his little vantage point just below the castle battlements but just above the ground he quickly surveyed his surroundings. 'Expect the unexpected,' Halt had said to him numerous times, something that had taken a while to learn.

As he looked around, his eyes devouring the Castle for anything that may be unexpected he came across a figure in the shadows. Curious to know what it was Will jumped down and into the light, landing right in front of his old mentor.

As Will turned around Halt smiled, a wicked glint in his eyes. Will braced himself for a chastisement from Halt, but it never came. 'That's was Princess Arabella who you saw in the shadows.' Halt said, omitting to mention that he had seen Will watching Arabella from his own hidey hole.

'She moved in the shadows,' Will said 'It reminded me of myself when I was her age, she knows how to move like a ranger but has had no training.'

Halt smiled as a memory of Will flashed across his mind, the young boy had moved as if he were not there at all, like the time he had beaten Will to the pies in Master Chubb's kitchen.

'That she does Will, she has had no training but one needs to look no further than her parents to see where she gets it from, tactics are in her brain. I have been watching her for a while now, she always does the same thing when she wants to get out; which appears to be all the time.'

Will gazed intently into the distance. 'I was thinking…' He started but Halt cut him off.

'I thought I told you many times not to think, even though you are no longer my apprentice the rule still applies.' Halt looked at Will and they both laughed at the joke that had formed after his apprenticeship had finished.

'Anyway, I think it's high time we pay our old friends Horace and Evanlyn a visit. I'll get Alyss to wait outside until we call her but then I think we should wait inside for the King and Queen. Don't you?' Will said, the tricksters look in his eye.

Halt only smiled. 'Meet me back her asap, and we can get started. Better yet, get Alyss to bring them to their office.'

Will nodded before scurrying off into the distance looking like a little schoolboy.

When he did find Alyss, she was tending to the horses in the stable. Accustomed to sensing the presence of Will she turned around and looked into his eyes, mesmerized by him completely. 'I need you to bring Horace and Evanlyn to their office, Halt and I need to speak to them, but we need to be on the inside.' Will said in a soft voice, not wanting anyone to overhear.

'Are you going to tell me what it's about or am I being left out of the loop?' She asked him and he question was answered by his facial expressions. She was going to have to make up some excuse to get her friends into a private place, going on nothing but she needed to speak to them.

[x]

Will glanced around to make sure that no one else was following him as he slipped into his friend's office to see his mentor standing on the other side of the room, having arrived before him.

The room was oddly dark and had many places for a Ranger to hide out of sight. Both Rangers finely tuned to each other's thought process when It came to this matter moved to different sides of the rooms, flicked up the cowls and blended into the wall in which they stood in front of.

When Queen Cassandra and her husband and Alyss finally entered their office Alyss was surprised to see Will and Halt blended into the wall. Having a similar role and being around them a lot had helped but attention to fine detail, something which neither of her companions had helped her greatly.

Evanlyn walked behind the desk and sat down and Horace folled putting his hands on her shoulder, anxious to hear the grave matter which Alyss had so desperately wanted to speak to them about.

Alyss looked at her husband who gave her a slight nod before walking out of the wall to talk to his friends. 'It would seem that you children are both doing well at the moment.' Will said, the royals looking at him, wondering how he had penetrated their office without the guards seeing them.

'But we want to talk to you about one of them in particular.' Halt said as he too stepped out of the wall and into the open removing his cowl to reveal a grey scraggy beard. 'You see for some time now I have been watching the movements of her ladyship, Princess Arabella, and it has come to the attention of Will and I that her talents are wasted on the embroidery and should be used in a more beneficial field.'

Horace looked down at his wife. 'And you Halt think you know what that might be?' Horace trusted Halt but he did think this was a bit odd.

Halt nodded at Will who spoke next, thinking this might be easier from someone who had children of his own. 'We both think that Arabella would make a fine ranger.' Will said, as he noticed the colour drain from his friends face, including that of his wife.

* * *

There you have it I hope you like it…musicgirl97


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 2: Reactions~

Disclaimer: This series of books belongs to the very amazing John Flanagan; however the characters Arabella, Luka, James, Michael and Gabriella are all my characters, they belong to me

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story…I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.

* * *

Evanlyn looked into Horace's eyes and then switched the line of sight to will as the shock stricken face turned into one of anger. She could not believe that he actually had the nerve to come in here and tell her that her daughter, heir to Araluen could be a Ranger.

'Have you spoken to Arabella about this Will?' Evanlyn questioned her friend, positively appalled at what he had said.

Will was shocked and looked towards Halt for some back up. Everyone, even the surprisingly hot-head Queen usually listened to him, but in this particular matter Will thought they may have drawn the short straw.

'Cassie, with all due respect, at least listen to what Will has to say. You have both been through a lot together and he has saved your life on many occasions, Horace's, Alyss's and my own life too. I think at the very least you owe him that much. You may be the queen of this nation but he is a Kings Ranger, and you should not speak or look at him in that way in particular because he is a dear friend of yours.' He growled. But Evanlyn remained unchanged in her status

'Will, Halt with all due respect back. Arabella is not going to be Ranger and that is the end of that. There is nothing more to this conversation.'

'It takes a big man, or woman in your case to listen to something that you don't want to hear. Cassie, I must say I am disappointed in you.' Halt said before exiting the room, in just about the most dramatic way possible.

Since Will had been apprenticed Halt had been like his father, then when he married Pauline he became like Alyss's father by default. Then as for Horace, they had both been through a lot and they had a close relationship also.

But Evanlyn's relationship was different. When the King had died a few years back Horace and Evanlyn had to step into the position of Ruler's in the country and Halt had become an advisor to them both as at that time he was the newly appointed head of the corps after Crowley's long awaited retirement.

So for Evanlyn to speak to Will or Halt for that matter was almost unheard of, even if it was about her children, who she protected more than anything.

'Will, I think it is time for us to go too.' Alyss said as she walked forward, said her goodbyes and slipped her hand into Will's and walked him out of the room.

'It's ok you know, they will get over it. It will all be ok in a few days. But I think it is probably time for us to go home.' She said sweetly to her husband who was still in shock from the reaction that his friends gave him.

'Yeah, I the problem with that may be getting the boys away from Arabella,' he said as he squeezed her hand.

'C'mon then, back to Redmont then,' She said. They were going back to what was a humble cottage just outside of Castle Redmont that had slowly grown to accommodate more people and more horses into a still humble abode but just a bigger one.

[x]

'As much as you don't want Bella to be a Ranger that response to what they had to say was a bit unreasonable. Halt is right; you should have at least heard him out.' Horace said, and received a stern scowl from his beloved wife. Evanlyn looked at him, despite what she said he was the only one who called their daughter 'Bella.' It was like the daddy daughter nickname for her but Evanlyn, having been brought up in a higher class society was not used of the concept of 'nicknames.'

'You are supposed to be on my side, are you not?' She said. She tried to keep her face stern and strong, but her inside was betraying her face. She felt guilty about the way she had treated her husband's dearest friend and a dear friend of hers also. There had been a time when she thought that she had loved him, many moons ago but that changed when she met Horace. But she trusted him and loved him like a brother; they had survived together in the cold in Skandia and many times since then. She should have at least had the decency to listen to him.

'Well I am, but I also trust what Will has to say, and I know you do too. Think about what he said.' He said. He bent down and kissed her and then walked out of their office, leaving Cassie alone to contemplate her thoughts.

When the door closed Evanlyn looked around at all of the things that were in their office. The royal business that they had to attend to seemed to be never ending and appeared to get bigger and bigger by the minute. They had a mini mountain in their office. She smiled as she thought of her life that seemed to revolve around their duties to the country.

But she would always do her best to find time for her children and her husband around the other duties which she had to perform. Evanlyn walked over to the window and looked out. She could see people down in the courtyard she could see. As she looked closer she could make out who it was and a sad look came over her face.

It was Will and Alyss with their Children, saddled on their horses and getting ready to leave. It was not that often that they came; it was often hard for them to come out and she had driven them away with her temper.

In the crowd she could also see her children and Halt and Pauline. The only person she could not see was Horace; he must have been somewhere else.

Chances were that they would not be back for a while and when that happened she would apologise for what happened but she was driving them away. As she walked towards the door she heard movement on the other side.

As she walked out she saw Horace by the door, leaning against the wall.

He turned to look at her and spoke, 'Will said they were leaving to let things settle. They are going to return as soon as they can, but there is no telling when that is.' He said.

Evanlyn walked out a bit more so she could see what was happening as she nodded. Colour rushed to her cheeks as guilt filled her. 'So I suppose we will see them when they return then.' She said as she continued to walk away leaving Horace leaning against the wall watching his friend's ride off into the distance.

[x]

Since becoming a ranger Will's senses had heightened and before they even got close to their little cottage Will could tell something was different, something was wrong. He looked around, looking for something that was displaced, something that would indicate the presence of another.

As he looked around he noticed a hoof print in the mud and smiled. 'Tug who is here?' Will asked his horse as a cheeky grin came across his face.

_I think you know exactly who is here. So why even bother asking?_ Tug said, with that little bit of horsey attitude thrown in on the side.

'My thinking was Gilan and Blaze. You?' he said as he spun around, just as he did he saw a flash of a figure in the side of his vision. He saw them and then called out 'Gilan I know you are here! Show yourself.'

Just as he said that the hooded figure stepped out of the tree line, Gilan removed his hood and he smiled at his dear friend.

Will leapt from Tug and ran to greet his friend, Alyss behind them. They were so caught up in their greeting that they missed the movement of the second figure in the trees, something that neither them were aware of.

* * *

Well….who is? More as soon as possible…I have exams coming up so I am not sure when that is but I will try to get one up soon =)


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 3: Like Brothers~

Disclaimer: This series of books belongs to the very amazing John Flanagan; however the characters Arabella, Luka, James, Michael, Gabriella and Amy are all my characters, they belong to me

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story…I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.

* * *

He watched Gilan smiled at Will. 'How did you see me? I, Gilan, the best unseen mover of the ranger corps was spotted by Will Treaty, scrawny little man who never stops talking.' Gilan said as he ruffled Will's hair.

'Well Gilan, I have been living here for sixteen years now, and every time you come and pay me a visit you do the same thing. You come from the same direction, jump out from the same place and then ruffle my hair. You are as bad as Crowley used to be at the gatherings. Don't you remember what he was like, always doing the same things-' Gilan cut him off.

'That's what I remember about you…you never even give me a chance to speak. Don't bother asking why I am here do you? All you do is talk.' Gilan said laughing at Will. Since they had both been apprenticed to Halt and very closely together they had become like brothers and as they went on missions together they grew closer and closer. Now it seemed that were inseparable when they were together. They played around like boys and totally ignored everything else that was around them.

It seemed that these two people were not even going to notice him standing there watching them. He was in the cover of the trees but he knew Rangers were better than that. It was like they had a sixth sense, well Will was like that anyway, he knew Gilan had one too but it was not as finely tuned as Will's.

Alyss walked up to the boys and stepped in between them hugging Gilan. 'Are Jenny and Amy here?' She whispered as they drew apart and she stepped back into Wills embrace.

'No she had to stay home, she isn't well and Amy just stayed with her, it's a long way for a little tyke like Amy.' Gilan said a proud look on his face. The reason for his journey was in fact around Jenny, but no sense in rushing things, and he could hardly have his four year old daughter around when he wanted to talk to his friends about big girl and boy matters. He, Will and Alyss then walked around to the stable and fixed up their horses before walking towards their cottage door.

As they all walked inside the figure grew more curious, it appeared that he was going to have to be very blunt with Will and Gilan for letting their guard down, something a Ranger never did.

When Gilan shut the door behind him he saw that the rest of Will's cute little family was in there already. Will smiled as he saw Michael washing his hands in the sink, knowing that he must have feed the horses some apples.

Gabriella sat on the floor stroking the fluffy hair of Ebony. There was a time when she would have gone anywhere with Will but now she stayed inside by the fireplace, struggling to move after a long life Will knew she was coming towards her last breath. Gabriella was going to take it pretty hard he knew but that was the circle of life. One thing Will knew though was how much he was going to miss her. He missed her when he went out riding or on a mission but he knew he could come home and see her she would be there. But when she died she would be gone. And in Redmont it was not like they came across Border Shepard's every day of the week.

Turing his attention back to Gilan he looked into his eyes and saw excitement. 'Gil is there something you wanted to say or are you just here for a visit.'

'Well, as I said before Jenny, is feeling a little bit under the weather at the moment and well, Amy is four now and not a baby anymore and Ahh…well we always wanted more children…and…well…err...' He said, unsure of how to say it. Luckily Alyss came to his rescue.

'Is Jenny pregnant?' she said and nodded but he saw excitement turn to fear.

But last time Jenny was pregnant things had gone badly wrong. Their ward mate and their friend who had just recently been married had been through a lot.

She had given birth to a healthy baby girl, she was early but healthy. But the birth had been complicated and had taken a toll on Jenny. She had fallen into a fever as she lay in her bed, sweating and shaking. The physicians had done everything that they could for her, but ultimately it was down to Jenny. They gave her everything they could think of, all the remedies and herbs that they had in their possession. Evanlyn and Horace had even sent their personal physicians to help her, but ultimately no-one could find something to cure her enough.

It went on for weeks, all seemed to be getting better and then she would lapse back into the fever again as it took hold of her ever so fragile body. The medicine would work and then she would get sick, but in a different way and they would have to start all over again. So they had named their baby Amelia Grace, hoping that grace would be with Jenny that she would recover to watch her baby girl grow.

When it happened Gilan feared that his little girl would be left motherless but finally she began to recover. They had always wanted to have more than one child but after what happened with the last baby Gilan feared that it may happen again.

'Congratulations Gil!' Will said, breaking the silence. He knew that something was bothering Gilan, more specifically this baby was bothering Gilan. If things were to continue like they did the last time it happened then it could prove to be fatal to Jenny or the baby. But if something was bothering him, and it was, he needed to say it himself.

'We always wanted more kids, brothers and sisters for Amy, but it has taken Jenny a long time to recover from the last time something like this happened and it would be lying to say I am scared about this one.' His voice was croaky, and he looked down at the floor.

'But surely this time if something happens she will get better, will she not? I am the physicians fixed it last time and this time they could do it again, and faster they know what they are doing and she would be safe.' Alyss said. Over the years the ward mates and their husbands and wives and children had all become like a big family, it was all they had when they were growing up and it was all they had now. If something happened to one of them it happened to them all.

'Malcolm,' Will said, while Alyss and Gilan continued to talk about his latest revelation. But as soon as he said it they both froze and looked at him.

'Will he would be older now, could he even make the journey?' Alyss said, not wanting to get Gilan's hopes up.

'Well he helped Halt, and he saved Orman when he had been poisoned by Keren.' Will said, 'And if we went to get him now he could make the journey. He would be old but not so old to come.' Will liked the prospect of seeing the old man again. He had seen him since he had last needed his talent in medicine and would love to go back to Castle Macindaw.

The man who was hiding in the trees has slowly made his way towards the house and had managed to go undetected, despite what the Rangers horses in the stables had to do with it, they nickered in excitement as they saw the figure but the people in the house failed to notice their warnings of a presence of another, good or bad. He got the whole way to the house and managed to get to the front door, and pressed his ear against it, listening to the conversations within.

'Could you leave though? Leave Redmont, there are two of us here after all and I could cover for you while you went, presuming that Halt grants you…'Gilan said but was hushed by Will's hand. There was someone outside.

Will walked quietly to the door, dodging a floor board that he knew would make a noise and put his hand on the door handle and twisted it slowly his other hand reaching for his Saxe knife. As he pulled the door open it made a loud creak and everyone inside gasped as they saw…

* * *

Well…there you have it for today…I hope by now you think you know who it is…please let me know who you think it is…also I have a few questions I would love for you to answer mine are beside questions:

Favourite Character/s: Gilan, Alyss, Tug

Favourite Book/s: Emperor of Nihon-Ja and The Sorcerer in the North (But don't get me wrong I loved them all!)

Least Favourite Book: Kings of Clonmel (Don't get me wrong again…I still loved it)

Thanks, I like to get an idea of what my readers like so if you could answer those for me I would love it…there will probably be some more in the next chapter whenever that may be. Until then **Adieus Amigo =)**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 4: The Man Behind the Door~

Disclaimer: This series of books belongs to the very amazing John Flanagan; however the characters Arabella, Luka, James, Michael and Gabriella are all my characters, they belong to me

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story…I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. **SPOILERS BELOW**

A/N: Some rumours about the book that you may or may not already know: It has come to my attention that there is some curiosity about Alyss in regards to the last book and how Will gets his apprentice and this controversial matter of Alyss dying is something I wish to speak about before we continue this journey. Before I started writing I had heard these rumours and decided against them as I said I was only using what came from his mouth (remember I spoke to him) and reliable websites. Websites that confirm this rumour are not what I would call 'reliable'. Also I have spoken to other authors who will not be named and they agree none of us like it, but no-one seems to be able to confirm that it is set in stone. So until it is this story will stay on its path…hope you are all OK with that, I if you are not….deal with it =P

So without further Ado…

* * *

_As he pulled the door open it made a loud creak and everyone inside gasped as they saw_ Halt standing there at the door. Gilan put his head in his hands in shame. How long had he been standing there for? For both Will and Gilan, and even Alyss to miss all the signals that Halt was there was utterly disgraceful and Gilan knew that they were about to hear about it.

'Will, Gilan, I must say I am disappointed in both of you. Oh and Gabby make me some coffee would you?' Halt said. The first half of the statement directed at his apprentices was stern and made both of the boys quiver. The second half was sweeter, Halt having a soft spot for the little girl. He was the only person who called her Gabby, the nickname he had given her as a child had stuck but no-one else had adopted it.

'Halt, I can explain…' Will began but he was cut off by his mentor.

'I bet you can Will, you always did have an explanation, that was the trouble with you…getting out to shut up.' Will looked sheepishly at his feet as his mentor spoke to him about how much he talked.

Gilan spoke next, waiting for the first time since Halt had stepped into his old cottage. 'Halt, this is my fault, I was the one who distracted Will. I should have made sure we were more careful.' Gilan voice was sheepish and apologetic as he spoke to Halt, a tone he had adopted when apologising to the gruff old man long ago.

Having heard the conversations that were occurring inside as he made his way to the house, Halt was aware of the situation that Gilan had found himself in and sensed the discomfort in his comrade.

Gilan was different that he usually as and Halt could sense it. Tactfully he decided he needed to steer the topic away from Gilan's current problem and onto safer territory and Arabella was going to provide the perfect opportunity.

Arabella had been on both Halt and Will's mind since the incident at the castle and Halt thought it wise to openly hear what Will had to say, get Gilan's valued opinions mostly find out how Alyss would steer this, providing a very diplomatic approach to their scenario Halt said 'Well, Will, Alyss, Gilan I need to speak to you about Arabella.' Will and Alyss nodded and Gilan just looked confused.

They moved towards the small table by the kitchen where Gabby had brought Halts Coffee and seeing Gilan and her parents to she knowingly put cups and the coffee pot on the table for them. Then she went to the cupboard and she retrieved the honey pot from the top shelf and placed it on the table before returning to the fireplace to the deathbed of Ebony, entangling her hands in her soft black fur.

Halt, Will, Alyss and Gilan all sat around the table a hot cup of coffee in their hands and each waiting for another to speak. They were all looking at each other their eyes telling the others to make the first lurch into the conversation until finally all eyes were on Alyss.

'Well I suppose you three all want me to start the conversation but I just don't understand what you want me to say.' She said, the sophistication in her voice evident, saying the exact thing Pauline would have done.

'An explanation would be nice, I know I am amazing but I can read minds, what is all the fuss with Arabella?' Gilan asked, looking just a tiny bit smug.

Halt grunted at the remark however, nodding as he devised a way to take Gilan down a notch or two, but being unable to think of one that the present time. Will beat him to the explanation of the situation, he would remain silent for a while longer.

'This is going to take a while if I start at the beginning so I will jump to where it gets important. Halt and I watched Arabella for a while, she moved in the shadows, rather like you and she slipped past the guards without them even noticing. Halt and I both believed that she has potential to be a Ranger. As a perfect cross of both her parents she is not the type to be stuck inside having princess lessons. Halt and I slipped into their office and had Alyss bring them in and we pitched the idea to them. Evanlyn however was not very happy with what he had to say so we picked up our things and left. And that's where my part of the story finishes but I don't know why Halt is here…actually why are you here?' Will asked his mentor as he briefly and very quickly summed up the events of the past few days.

Halt lifted his head from the table and looked into their eyes. 'It's actually about Arabella. She was seen riding out of the castle not long after you left and had still not been seen when I left. I don't know if she has returned or been found yet but when I left. I rode Abelard and another pack horse here as fast as I could to see if she had followed you. Cassie is worried sick and I don't know where she could be…frankly I am worried about the girl, anything could happen out there. Cassie and Horace want to know if you would return to the castle for when she returns.'

Alyss gasped when she heard this and Will and Gilan glanced at each other, if the princess was missing it was bad news. 'So they want us to basically pick ourselves up and return to the castle right away?' She said, slightly confused but understanding at the same time.

'But what about Ebony?' Will asked, surely we cannot just leave her, she would have to come.' He said, knowing that she would not make it till they returned. She would have to ride on the back of their pack horse. She was big but not too big, it could be done but it would not be good for her.

Alyss looked at him, then at Gabriella and Ebony, sitting on the floor, and then she looked back up at those seated around the table. It seemed that things were just not working these last few days; everything was taking a turn for the worse.

* * *

So I just thought I would add…this is a quick update which is good for you…I play the flute and have a jarred finger so writing is getting more time in my life so I hope you like this quick update but don't get to used to it…=D


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 5: Arabella~

Disclaimer: I don't own this…sadly, the amazing John Flanagan does.

So more about the book has been officially released since I last updated and I have thought a lot about it…and I have come to the conclusion that nothing will change at the moment so it will become more AU and less musing, just so you all know…

* * *

Earlier than the end of the last chapter:

Shortly after James and Michael had left Arabella found herself sitting in the castle courtyard wondering what she was going to do now.

When the boys came it meant that she was excused from her princess lessons temporarily and was able to enjoy being just a normal teenaged girl.

But now that they were gone it meant that business was going to carry on as usual. She would attend her lessons this afternoon and struggle to keep awake, while her mother drilled her on something boring like etiquette. She would then be released from the custody of her mother and she would be expected to go and practice her sewing.

Every day was a repeat of the previous and Arabella just wanted something different in her life. As she walked through the castle she looked at the paintings that covered the walls, many of them told a story if you only looked hard enough. There was one of her father and his friend Shigeru. Her father and Shigeru had met when he was one a mission and after failing to return her mother and some of her friends went on an adventure to find him.

It had been one of the last adventures that her parents had been on. They had gotten engaged on the way home from the trip and were married not too long after. The painting had been done at her parents wedding as the old comrades remembered times from their past.

There were others with one previous Oberjarls of Skandia, Erak Starfollower. He had been held prisoner and her parents had delivered his ransom. He was an old friend of the royal family, having helped to initiate the treaty between Skandia and Araluen which still stood today, thanks to Uncle Will and her mother.

He was no longer the Oberjarl, stepping down to return to the seas, and to grow old where he loved it most. Although in his older age he never strayed far from Skandia, he and his right hand man Svengal still took pleasure in raiding small villages close to the sea in the neighbouring country.

Then there was Halt, the mighty man how had done so much for the country. His painting too was in the castle as he was the head of the Ranger Corps. The painting of him and his wife Lady Pauline were right next to the portraits of her parents. As she stood there to admire the beautiful paintings she nearly jumped to the moon when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she finally regained her composure she turned around to see Halt standing behind her. 'Your parents are brave people, I saw them fight side by side in many missions, the fought for their country and are some of the bravest people I know, along with your uncles and Aunties. But you don't need to go and fight warriors and go on dangerous missions to be brave and courageous.' Halt said, spilling his words of wisdom onto the young girl.

'But Halt, I don't want to be the next Queen, I just don't think it's part of who I am. Everyone expects me to do it, but no one ever seems to listen to what I want to do, who I want to be. All they do it tell me.'

When Halt smiled it was a rare occasion, but when Arabella made that forward declaration the corners of his mouth raised ever so slightly. To the untrained eye it looked like nothing, but to one who knew Halt, it as a big cheesy grin. 'You sounded just like your mother then.'

'Then why won't people let me be like my mother then? She went on all these missions with the rangers, so why can't I?' Arabella asked, her eyes pleading for an answer.

Halt thought, knowing he needed to choose his next words very carefully or he would be standing on deaths door, because Cassie would kill him. 'You are more like your mother than you realise. You are exactly like she was when she was your age. Just stick at it and I guarantee that you will have a happily ever after, but good things come to those who wait.' He said, before wrapping his cowl around him and moving off into the corridor and out of sight.

Arabella was still standing stock still moments after Halt ad left, deciding what she was going to do before she finally came to her conclusion. She needed to get out of the castle, just for a few hours to clear her head before she became brave like Halt said and returned with a new attitude towards her princess lessons. She was determined to have an adventure, just inside the walls of the Castle.

As she walked towards the stables Arabella was sure to stay out of sight, not wanting anyone to stop her before she could make it out.

The trip took longer than it would have, having to keep out of the guards way, the people who lived in the Castle and even her father. Had he caught her she really would have been in trouble.

When she got there she slipped past the stablemen and into her mare Chilli's Stall. The tack was in the Tack Room just opposite her and she waited until the coast was clear before slipping across to grab the things she needed before slipping back across and into Chilli's stall again. The castle stable was relatively large, getting Chilli out would not be a problem, timing it so that the stablemen would not see her would be more difficult.

Once Chilli was ready to go Arabella stuck her head out of the door and waited until she thought the coast was definitely clear before leading Chilli out the door which lead to the outer castle, a door which was used to get the horses out with minimum ease. Something she was really grateful of.

When she was out, she mounted Chilli and rode off into the forest, a place that had been safe for years but she had no idea what lying in wait out there for an unsuspecting victim.

* * *

Hope you liked, please review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 6: Next~

Disclaimer: I don't own, the amazing John Flanagan does! But I met him, so it's close…

So after the chapter release I now have to believe it what I chose not to believe…L RIP Alyss, look it up if you have not already…**The Royal Ranger chapter release.**

* * *

Evanlyn paced back and forth in her office while Horace leant against the wall. Arabella had been missing since the morning two days ago. No one had seen or heard from her and all they knew was that Chilli was gone and so was Arabella.

She had gone missing before, but only for a few hours at a time. She would ride into the forest to get away from her lessons and be where she felt most comfortable. But she would always come back. This time was different, she had spent a night out there alone and Evanlyn had sick feeling in her stomach.

'Cass, you know that pacing will not help Bella. Will and Halt will be here as soon as they can.' Horace said as he watched his nervous wife walk in circles around the room.

'But what if something has happened to her? I could never live with myself if something happened to her.' she said. She walked over to the window once again to glance out into the courtyard. It was something she had done countless times this morning, so much so that Horace had lost count of how many times she had done it.

Each time she did so she huffed as she realised that they could not be seen, this time was no different. 'Cass, Stop, your making me dizzy. As soon as they get here they will come. Just sit down and they will come up here as soon as they arrive.

Horace moved towards her to try and calm her down knowing that she was just going to make herself feel worse than she did already if she didn't stop. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close and enclosed her in a strong bear hug, to comfort her and keep her still.

As Horace put his arms around her she felt a load come off her shoulders and she settled under his power over her.

They stood motionless for a while, absorbing the moment, until they were started by a cough at the door. They both turned to the door to see Luka standing there. Since his sister had gone missing he had become paler, less energetic than he had been. The fire in his eyes was slowly extinguishing. 'Mum, Dad Uncle Will is here. He is just putting away his Tug and all the other horses. He asked if you could meet him in Halts office.'

Horace walked over to his son, and put both his hands on Luka's arms. 'It's going to be ok you know.' He said before he took his hand in his own and Cassie's in the other before walking with them both to Halts office.

When they got to Halts office, they found Pauline in there arranging blankets by the fire, Gabriella, Michael and James there helping her do so. Halt was standing, looking at a map he had laid out on the table, his grim face, grimmer than usual.

The only people who were missing were Will and Alyss. Sensing what he auntie was going to ask Gabriella spoke 'They are just bringing Ebony up. Dad has to carry her; we couldn't leave her at Redmont. Uncle Gilan is helping him.' She said.

Horace smiled at her and she continued to arrange blankets so that Ebony would be comfortable. Luka moved over to James and Michael and started to talk to them and Horace and Cassie walked over to lean against the wall to await the arrival of Gilan, Alyss and Will to arrive.

When they arrived moments later with Ebony they quickly began to make her comfortable. Evanlyn's heart sank as she saw how old and frail she had become. She quickly understood why they brought her and felt sorry for Will. She knew that he was the only Ranger to go on missions with a Border Sheppard, something that started when he went on his first official mission to Norgate fief.

When Will and Gabriella were both satisfied that she was comfortable he stood up to face all of the adults in the room, the four children in the room standing behind him.

Halt looked up at him and Gilan too and spoke 'I have called an Emergency Ranger meeting; they will all be coming to the Castle as soon as possible. I want to know what is happening in each of the fiefs. If there is something unusual that is happening then I want to know about it.'

Will looked at Gilan and Gilan nodded at him. 'Halt, as far as both Gilan and I are aware, there is nothing unusual going on in Redmont. We encountered some thieves a while ago, but it was way too far back, months ago.'

Halt nodded. 'If other fiefs have had this problem then there may be a running theme but until more Rangers arrive we can't be sure. Now I was looking at the maps, looking at all of the surrounding areas. Araluen and Redmont are here, and nothing seems out of the ordinary very recently. As for the other fiefs we cannot be sure, but nothing to major has happened lately, nothing that the Rangers have not been able to deal with.' Halt said and he looked up at Will and Gilan.

'It is probable that something has happened, if something has occurred in another fief then maybe the Rangers have been unable to come to the Castle to report it.' Will said.

'I agree with Will, but what about surrounding areas, not in Araluen.' Gilan said. Has anything out of the ordinary happened anywhere, I mean it's not like Araluen has had something happen…' Gilan said.

As he was about to continue he was cut off by Evanlyn 'You all keep saying that nothing has happened, but in case you have not noticed, my daughter, the Princess of this Country is missing.' Evanlyn cried.

'Cassandra, with all due respect I think the Rangers in her all know that, that is why we are all gathered here, come to think about it Gilan why are you here?' It was Pauline who spoke to Cassie, her soothing voice attempting to calm down the Queen.

Gilan looked around them room, most of the people, now considering why Gilan might be here. His cheeks were going red, not wanting to talk about it he glanced at the one person who could rescue him…Alyss.

She smiled at him and spoke 'He came for a visit, wanted to talk to Will, you know a brotherly chat about some things that are occurring when Halt came and told us about Arabella.' Alyss said.

'What about Jenny and Amy, where are they?' Horace asked.

'I think this is a conversation for later, Halt, how are things going in other countries?' Alyss said, successfully re-directing the conversation to why they were really here. Gilan could tell people about Jenny and their news later, when the princess was not missing.

'Yes, Alyss thanks. Skandia is fine; the new Oberjarl would not allow something like this knowingly. They look up to him; he is a great fighter, respected among men. Besides there is the treaty they would not have borrowed the Princess. The Arridi would have never done something like this to us before; I don't see why they would now. The Gallicans have never done something like this either, they generally keep to themselves.' Halt began.

'And the Nihon-Jans would never do this.' Horace added.

'The Hibernians and the Toscanoians might do something like this. But only is we aggravated them first right?' Gilan asked and stated, an affirming look from Halt confirmed this. 'And we haven't done anything lately have we?'

'Nothing that I know of.' Halt said.

'So if it's not them then who?' Evanlyn asked

'Remember our first mission?' Alyss asked Will and Horace. 'Norgate fief? The Scotti are a race we have never gotten along with. Could it be them? Or when Will and Evanlyn were kidnapped there was the Temujai. It's something they would do for power.' Alyss said. 'Then lastly, the Genovesan's. It is definitely something they would do, but only if they were paid which brings us back to square one again.'

Horace scratched his head, resembling a monkey as they all continued to argue about who it could be. No one could come to a conclusion, they would just have to wait and see, no one knowing when or if they would strike again.

* * *

Ideas? Who do you think is most likely to be the culprit…which civilisation or group? If you can guess it right then I will add a character for you ;) good luck and please guess…and review


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 7~

Disclaimer: I don't own, the amazing John Flanagan does.

* * *

Arabella looked around at her captors. She had been with them for a few days now and she still had not managed to work out much about them. All she knew was their names and appearances.

One of them was a burly man with a gruff beard, similar to Halts, but he was not like Halt in anyway. In fact he was the total opposite of him, mean and large. He had long shaggy hair and it was brown and knotted.

The other was smaller, a scrawny man with clothes that were too big for him and an attitude that matched. He was the smart one of the two, the one with the plans.

But Arabella was smarted than both of them put together; she was determined to get away when she had the chance. And the perfect time was only just around the corner.

It was getting later in the night and she could hear the muffled voices of the tree that she was tied to. She was staining to hear what they were saying, but the only things that she could hear were the words north, and army. She continued to listen for a while until there were no more voices and nothing could be heard.

She moved her hand down to her riding boot and slipped in the tips of her fingers, looking for a small knife that she always carried around with her. She slowly pulled it out of her shoes and used to slowly and quietly cut the rope that was binding her. It took a matter of minutes for her to properly sever through the rope but once she was free she tip toed over to where the two men were snoring side by side. There was foul odour in the air, and Arabella crept away knowing it would be a long time before they woke up.

She led Chilli away from the camp where she had been held prisoner and the quickly mounted Chilli before riding off into the distance, not yet knowing where she was going, only that it was better than being tied to a tree.

[x]

That next morning Will and Gilan were riding around all of the little villages in the area, slowly moving further away from the castle when they came to a little village. Not many people were there but every man, women and child needed to know that the princess was missing if they were ever going to find her.

[x]

She rode right through the night until she came to a small village. She got off Chilli and walked in front of him leading the way. There were not many people in this village but Arabella hoped that someone would be able to help her.

She walked up to a door and knocked. When an older lady came to the door she smiled. 'Excuse me, but I am lost, could you please point me in the direction of Araluen.

'That's an interesting question girlie. Two cloaked figures were looking for you, they were headed for Redmont, were just here, not too long ago.' The lady said.

'Could you tell me where they were going?' Arabella asked eagerly, cloaked figures meant something to her, to her cloaked figures meant Rangers.

'They were on their way to Redmont, something about a cottage just outside. Redmont is that way lassie.' The lady said. Arabella nodded, if she rode fast them maybe she could catch up to them. Then she may be able to figure out how to get home.

* * *

Well, its shorter but it's an update.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 8~

Disclaimer: The amazing John Flanagan owns this, not me.

So here is the next chapter, it's been a while but here it is.

* * *

Will sighed. They had searched everywhere they could think of for Arabella and they could find her nowhere. They had been riding for what felt like hours until finally Gilan suggested that they go to Wills cottage, considering that they needed a new plan, and it would be a good place to go.

Will had protested, saying that they could go and visit Jenny and Amy, but Gilan shook his head in disagreement. 'Its fine, she is not expecting me back for a few more days yet, and I need to clear my head before I go back.' Was all he said, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

So they rode off to Will's cottage, talking about nothing in particular, they kind of talk that brothers would have a talk that would leave their mind after it happened.

It didn't take long to get to Wills house, but just before they arrived both Blaze and Tug noticed the presence of another and both alerted their masters of the possible dangers that loomed ahead.

Gilan looked at Will, who in turn returned the worried glance. Who would be at Wills cottage?

Will reached behind him, grabbing his bow and an arrow, notching it into position and Gilan, grabbed his sword. 'Expect the unexpected' was what Halt had said to them many times, so many times that in a situation like this one it had become instinct to reach for a weapon.

As the approached the Cottage, Will finally saw something that made him smile. 'Gil, look on the veranda, something tells me we don't have a problem.' Gilan looked and sure enough he saw it, the princess of Araluen sitting on a chair on the veranda.

Both men smiled at each other, putting away their weapons and riding up the Arabella. She heard them as they reached her and looked up, and Will and Gilan were shocked by what they saw. The princess's usually defined features were now tarnished, she had scratches along her arms and on parts of her face, she was pale and had a sad look about her.

Will jumped of Tug and ran to the lost little girl. He embraced her in a huge hug and she put her head on his shoulder and let out a small cry.

[x]

A hot coffee later and the three of them soon found themselves sitting around the kitchen table. 'So why did you run off them?' Will asked in a rather blunt way. It was a harsh way to ask but it needed to be done.

Arabella looked between both of her uncles. 'When you left I went for a ride, but I went when I was supposed to have my lessons. As I rode out into the forest, the way I always do I was grabbed by to men, who held me captive.' She said.

'Will, Halt hasn't said if there has been anything odd lately? Because people don't just grabb the princess, because even if you get the ransom, you will end up in prison.' He said, scratching his chin.

'Did you hear anything while you were with them?' Will asked, Gilan nodding in agreement, curious as to what was happening.

There was a moments silence while the three people looked at each other. 'The only thing they said was they were taking me to their master in the north.'

Gilan looked at Will, wondering what this could mean. 'I think, we need to get back to the castle now and tell this to Halt.'

Will nodded and he grabbed Arabella's hand and ushered her out the door.

[x]

Evanlyn had cried when Halt and Horace returned to the castle without Arabella, but she cried even more when she saw her daughter ride into the castle with Gilan and Will. She raced over to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter, so that nothing would be able to harm her anymore, like she was enclosing her daughter in a safe little bubble.

Will and Gilan however spoke in a grave tone to each other 'We need to talk Halt, all of us, a matter of urgency.' Gilan said and Will nodded.

Halt in turn nodded back to them and they rounded up the King and Queen, and their children, Will went off to find Alyss and Pauline to have yet another meeting.

When the finally all regrouped in the office again everyone waited with baited breath for what they had to say. Finally Will spoke up, voicing his concerns abuout possibilities and various other things that could occur when something happens that occurs in the North. Gradually other too began to add opinions to the matter until Hatl came to a decision.

'Will, you an Alyss must go up North and figure out what is happening. You know people up there from many years ago and you may be able to get some useful information. But I don't want you to go alone. I think you should take Arabella too, not just for fun but as your apprentice. Evanlyn,' He said now turning to her, 'I know you disagree, but you heard about what happened. Being a princess is not what she is meant to be. I know it and I know you know it, so there is no further discussion on it.' He said firmly.

Evanlyn was about to stand up and speak to Halt, but Horace put his hand on her shoulder keeping her from rising. 'This was coming sooner or later, and if that is what she wants then we should let her, I'm going to let her.' Horace said, and after a short while Evanlyn nodded, knowing that she too knew that it was right for her little girl. Will would look after her, it seemed he always had.

'Well that settles it then, should you choose to accept Arabella, you are officially Will's apprentice.' Halt said, turning to the young girl.

She looked around at everyone in the room. 'I accept.' Was all she said.

* * *

And that's where this story ends, the last part has been decided for a while, it was just matter of getting there…I hope you liked it and I want to take you for the reviews…and just so you all know this story was never going further than this, I want to actually read the book, without this in my mind. Until then _Bona Fortuna in vos et vestra cetera Arrow verum volatum ;)_


End file.
